


3 times Deke Embarrassed Coulson and/or May

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Some of these are inspired by tumblr posts





	3 times Deke Embarrassed Coulson and/or May

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are inspired by tumblr posts

 

     1)

     "WHAT?!?!" Deke slurred, a Zima bottle in hand, "You two aren't sleepin' in the same bunk?!"

    "Of course not." Melinda gave the boy a strange stare. Deke was obviously drunk.

    "To bad. Oh myyyyy gosh! Phil and Melinda. . .  _philinda_  as one would say. . . let me just get this out. You two are sexy together. Real  _sexy old people_. . ."

    "What the. . . did he just call us-" Phil was cut off by Melinda's nod.

    "I just want happiness for you two," Deke continued, taking another long swig of beer, "So maybe if you hook up and make out and get married and do the married couple thing, You two could be even better!" 

    "No more Zima for you." Melinda declared, then sent a warning stare to the agents around them. "If you breathe a  _word_  about this-"

     -:x:-

 

     2)

     "Is that a hickey on your neck?" Daisy whispered suggestively to May with a smirk.

     Rolling her eyes, Melinda sighed, "It's just a mosquito bite." May pulled the cuff of her shirt up higher, but Daisy continued to look at her with that stupid grin, Darting eyes to try to get Melinda to confess.

     Coulson suddenly came through the opposite door, walking into the room. "Hey guys."

     Deke, without looking up from his news paper or cookie, grinned and responded, "Hello mosquito."

     Everyone turned to look at him.

     Deke seemed to notice that he was at center of attention, and took the liberty to ask, "Also, Whats a mosquito?"

     -:x:-

 

     3)

     "That's not nice!" Deke yelled at the alien who had tried to punch Coulson. "And his wife's gonna come beat you up!"

    "For the  _seventeenth_  time, -yes I have been counting- Deke, May is not my wife!" Coulson responded in the middle of the fight.

    "So it is this one?" The alien who had tried to hurt him in the first place was impaled on the end of Melinda's spear as he referenced to his killer. "I can see why."

    "Commander, there is this human and his wife and some scrawny dude that are decimating us! Reports to retreat please?!?!?" An alien said into some communication device.

    "Hey! I'm not scrawny!" Deke retorted. Melinda rolled her eyes, leveling her now empty spear toward the enemies, she returned sarcastically;

    "What a comforting lie. . .  just like Phil and I aren't married."


End file.
